Love comes with Blood
by violinia
Summary: A small town in England is haunted by a terrible monster and the mayor has hired Mr. Kirkland to slay the evil creature! Except...he's never actually been successful slaying any monsters. Throughout his investigations, he begins to suspect a certain rich, Frenchman who lives in the forest just outside of town. What happens when the two cross paths? And who is Mr. Bonnefoy, exactly?
1. Beast

**Author's Note: I really, really did not mean to start another fan fiction, considering I've got three that need to be updated ASAP. But, alas, here is a new one. This idea cam from a drabble I wrote on my tumblr a few weeks ago; the prompt was this pairing and the fourth section is the actual drabble (with revisions). This fic is supposed to be much more darker and violent than the other fan fics I've written (hence the rating). For those who have questions about the setting and the time period, please note that the setting is to be during the Victorian Age in England. Regardless of the fact that I'm procrastinating on my other fanfics, here's a new one and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews and critiques are welcome and very much appreciated! **

* * *

_Every person possesses some kind of fear; whether it__'__s the monster under the bed or the crazy politician in power. Fear is what drives life, drives the momentum to live on and to defeat the monster that haunts daily lives. If fear did not exist, there can be no strive to live on; humans would become wasteful beings on this earth, feasting upon this dying and withering land they call earth. Humans live off of fear, and monsters feed off of that fear. Fear, indeed, is a basic need of life. _

_But, after all, there is a greater fear that lies deeper within our hearts, a fear that all of us choose to ignore. The fear isn__'__t of the beast lurking in the darkest corners, waiting for its next victim. The fear is not the fear that the best will not be defeated. Our deepest and darkest fear is that our fear will turn us into what we fear the most. _

_The beast that truly exists within our souls. _

* * *

"Are you _sure _we're safe here?" the woman asked, leaning forward. The carriage shook as the wheels turned over on the uneven cobblestoned road, and Arthur leaned back, smiling to himself.

"Positive," he answered. "You've got nothing to be afraid of, Mrs. Smith, for I am a vampire slayer. There's no other place in this entire town that's safer than being right by my side." Arthur added, proudly. The woman rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you've _actually _killed a vampire before, Mister Kirkland. My husband is dead, after all," she said, leaning back. "And how can you be sure if vampires exist? If you can't even protect the governor, why should have I hired you?" Arthur chuckled.

"Because I'm the only vampire hunter in town," he answered, boldly. "Plus, my rates are pretty cheap compared to other hunters I know." Mrs. Smith smiled and turned to look out the window.

"So, what's the plan then? I suppose you've got some suspects in mind?" she asked, fiddling with her fan. Arthur smirked as he pulled out a tiny notebook from his pocket.

"I've looked at all of the records of the people who live here, and the attacks only started a month ago," he explained, flipping through the pages. "I've narrowed it down to three people who possibly could be the vampire, and that's Mister Potter, the baker, Miss Sylvia, the new school teacher and Mister Bonnef—" Mrs. Smith interrupted with a laugh.

"You can't really think the killer is Mister Bonnefoy, Arthur," Mrs. Smith muttered. "He's a rich and honourable man; someone like him would never be something so vile." Arthur looked up from his notebook, giving Mrs. Smith a stern glare.

"You should know by now, Mrs. Smith, that everything and everyone is a suspect until proven innocent. That includes you and Mister Bonnefoy." he said. Mrs. Smith tilted her head in question, smiling at him. Arthur cleared his throat. "Of course, it's very unlikely that you're Mister Smith's killer, ma'am. I've also never met Mister Bonnefoy, so I suppose I'll take your word that he, indeed, is a good man." Suddenly, the carriage came to a jolting stop, making Arthur and Mrs. Smith slip off of their seats.

"What the hell is going on?" she spat, pulling herself back up onto the seat. Arthur opened the door and slid out of the cabin. "What do you think you're doing? That _thing _could be out there! You don't actually think you can kill it, do you?"

"I'm just going to see if the driver's alright, ma'am." Arthur called back, walking around to the front of the carriage. He slowly crept to the front, finding the driver missing. "Sir," he called out. "Is everything alright, sir?" He then walked to the opposite side of the carriage, the driver being nowhere to be found. "Mrs. Smith, we need to hurry and—"

"ARTHUR!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the forest. Arthur ran back around to find her lying on the ground, the collar of her beautiful lace dress torn, ripped flesh dangling from the exposed bone. Blood pooled around her body, soaking the ground underneath her corpse. Horrified, Arthur froze in his tracks at the sight of her, slowly reaching towards his belt for a weapon. Before he could turn around, someone grabbed his shoulders and sunk their teeth into his neck. Arthur cried out for help as his murderer released him as he fell to the ground beside Mrs. Smith. Whoever had bitten him knelt down beside him and brushed back his hair. He could hear faint humming next to his ear and the smell of sour breath. Arthur's vision was quickly fading away; all he could see was the silhouette of a man hovering over him, smirking. As he felt the warmth escape him and his muscles stiffen, he heard the man muttering softly:

"_Sleep; go to sleep, my pet.__"_

* * *

_I used to be a good boy. I used to love school; I loved reading all of the books about the world__'__s history, the old fairytales from olden days. I loved playing with my friends after school; we used to run around in the fields until the sunset and had to go home for supper time. _

_ Out of everything I loved, most of all I loved my Maman. She was surely a sweet and caring woman; she took care of me whenever I was ill or cut myself when I tripped over my own feet. My Maman worked at a bakery in the centre of the town, where she would bake the best pastries and sweets for everyone in the city, saving the best goodies for me at the end of the day. She could knit the warmest blankets and scarves as well and sell them for extra money so we could keep our small home by the end of the year. She was protective over me too; she never let me out of her sight or let anyone dare lay a hand on me. _

_ My father was never present in my childhood. I always asked my Maman about my father, but her reply was always: __'_Your Maman loves you very much, Francis.' _Sooner or later, I gave up on finding out who my father really was and focused more on my school work and friends. We were poor, but it never truly mattered. My Maman and I had each other, that was what mattered the most in our lives. My life had been peaceful for the entirety of my childhood and like every other good boy, I hoped it would continue. _

_ But everything turned for the worst on my thirteenth birthday._

* * *

Everything hurt; from the tip-top of his head to the end of his toes, everything throbbed. The pain only grew worse as his eyes fluttered open. Arthur groaned, rubbing his head as his eyes focused, seeing a man silently admiring him as he leaned over the couch, his hair falling over his shoulders ever so slightly. "Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely _adorable_when you're asleep?" he mused.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude and creepy that you watch people in their sleep?" Arthur snapped. The man chuckled, standing up straight and walked around the couch.

"You're my pet, so why wouldn't I watch you sleep?" He paused, smiling to himself.

"I am no one's pet!" Arthur shouted. He flinched at his own voice, his head throbbing even more. "I'm a bloody human being, not some freakish animal!" The mysterious man raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure about that, Arthur?" he replied, sitting down beside him. He then frowned. "The pain should go away in a few more hours. I'm sorry, I didn't want this to be painful for you. Turning is never easy." Arthur scowled.

"What the hell did you do to me? And how do you know my name?!" he hissed, clenching his fists. The Frenchman leaned back, letting his arms rest on the back of the couch, pulling out a small wallet, waving it in Arthur's face.

"I was hungry," he answered, glancing away. He tossed the wallet towards the other. "And you happened to be the closest prey near me."

"You were _hungry_. Because that's a legitimate excuse."

"It's funny, I usually don't like to prey on people like you, but I couldn't resist this time around," he continued. "And usually I don't let them live, because I know the turn is so painful…"

"Don't ignore me!" Arthur yelled. "Tell me what you did to me! Or there'll be consequences to pay!" The other laughed, shaking his head.

"Pardon me, I'm a terrible host," he replied. "Could I get you something to drink?" Arthur glared at him as he stood up and escorted himself out of the room. In a few minutes, he returned with two wine glasses filled to the brim with a velvety red liquid, gently placing them on the table by the couch. "You must be thirsty; please, feast."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but—" Arthur began.

"Francis; my name's Francis. In case you wanted to know." He gestured to the two glasses. "Please, you're going to starve yourself if you don't drink." Arthur sighed and relented, snatching a glass off of the table. He took a small sip, grimacing as he swallowed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, I think your wine has turned to vinegar." he mumbled. Francis chuckled.

"It's not wine, my dear Arthur." Francis answered.

"You're pulling my leg. If it's not wine, then what—"

"It's the rest of what I could salvage from last week's prey," Francis continued. Arthur gave him a terrified look. "The woman who was with you that night," He then froze, the glass slipping out of his fingers. The red liquid splattered all over the rug as Arthur stumbled over himself as he tried to get away. "I know it's a disappointment right now, but rest assured, blood tastes much better when it's fresh."

"_You__'__re_the vampire!" Arthur shouted. "You're the vampire the town's been hunting all these months! You vile person! Y-you're going to pay for all the lives you've taken for your own pleasures!"

"Including yours?" Francis asked, standing up. Arthur glared at him, backing away. He bumped into the wall behind him, feeling trapped. Francis took the other glass that was resting on the table and handed it to the other, smiling. "You know, the reason why I didn't just kill you was because I couldn't let your pretty little face go to waste. I had to keep it, just for me." He leaned closer, pulling down Arthur's shirt collar and exposing his wound. Pulling him closer, Francis hid his face in Arthur's neck, chuckling. "Your human scent still lingers; it drives me crazy, do you know that?" He kissed him, nibbling on his lip a bit. Arthur pushed him away. "I lose control…"

"I demand that you let me leave at once!" he hissed. Francis sighed.

"Now, now, I cannot allow that," he muttered. "You're going to get yourself killed if you run away from your new master." Arthur gulped; did he use some kind of enchantment when he kissed him? It was unfair for a vampire to be this attractive; they're supposed to be ugly, right? Feared monsters with translucent skin, bald heads and pointy teeth? "Ah, you are confused, no?" Francis kissed him again, letting his arm snake around Arthur, pulling him closer. "Your lips taste so sweet, like a virgin's blood." he murmured, smirking.

"I hate you," Arthur said. Francis shook his head. "I am _nothing_ like you."

"No, you're just hungry," he answered, lifting the glass to Arthur's lips. "We'll hunt later, but for now, drink as much as you can," Francis mused, letting his free hand caress Arthur's cheek. "My pet."


	2. Hunger

**Author's Note: So...this is kind of a pretty long chapter and I apologise in advance. There's a lot of back story in this chapter and I hope it doesn't cause too much disagreement/controversy for most of you. I promise that there will be much more FrUk in the future chapters; I just really wanted to get this back story in (there will be less back story as we go along, I hope). Regardless of my insecurities, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews and critiques are welcomed and very much appreciated! **

* * *

_I will never be proud of my first kill. _

_She was my age; young, beautiful, but quiet. I knew her well because I was her only friend; she attended the small Catholic boarding school for girls in our town, helping the townspeople as much as she could and there wasn__'__t a church mass she never missed. The two of us would sit in the fields, talking and making flower crowns for each other. It wasn__'__t until I grew older when I realised that I was falling in love with her; I wanted to run my hands through her short, silky hair and kiss her plump red lips. I still remember how beautiful she looked in the sunlight to this day and how she smelled of honey and blossoms. _

_I never meant to kill her. _

_"__Francis,__"__ Maman called after me. I bent over to tie my shoes, jumping ever so often to keep my balance. __"__I__'__m going to be working late at the bakery today; will you be alright walking home all by yourself?__"_

_"__Yes, Maman.__"__ I hollered back. She came over to me, letting her hand touch my forehead. She frowned. _

_"__Your fever still hasn__'__t let up; are you sure you__'__re feeling better today?__"__ she asked, stepping back I had been sick for several weeks after my birthday; I had had a persistent fever, my skin had grown pale and I lost my appetite, occasionally throwing up any food my Maman forced me to eat. But on that day, I was determined to go into town and go to school. It had been too long since I had seen her. _

_"__Yes, Maman,__"__ I answered. __"__I feel fine.__"__ She sighed. _

_"__Who is she?__"__ she asked, smiling slightly. _

_"__Huh?__"_

_"__Don__'__t give me that, Francis. I__'__ve been here long enough to see what a boy looks like when he likes a girl.__"__ she teased. __"__Come on now, what__'__s her name?__"__ I hesitated, standing upright. _

_"__Jeanne.__"__ I answered, turning away. Maman chuckled. _

_"__Such a beautiful name,__"__ she replied, setting her apron on the table. __"__Does she attend the boarding school?__"__ I nodded, pulling on my coat. I opened the door, ready to hurry off to school when my Maman pulled me back. __"__Be careful, Francis. Love is a wonderful feeling, but it__'__s also dangerous. It can cause us to lose control.__"__ She kissed my forehead and gave me a small push, reassuring me to walk off. __"__I love you very much, sweetheart,__"__ she added. __"__And be a good boy.__"_

* * *

Arthur stormed off into the entrance corridor, snatching his coat off of the rack and shrugging it on. "I am not your _pet _and I am most certainly not a vampire! I'm a human being and I'm going back to my home!" he shouted, marching off over to the door. "Good day."

"I wouldn't leave this house if I were you," Francis said, pulling him back. "Not only will you get lost in the forest, but you'll lose your mind once you're with a human."

"I _am _human, now get your hands off me!" Arthur hissed. Francis backed away, gently pulling his hand away as Arthur opened the mansion door.

"You have to trust me, Arthur. I know what I'm talking about!" he murmured.

"I said good day!" Arthur hollered over his shoulder, walking out into the vast forest. It was already dark, darker than usual because of the density of the trees surrounding him and the pathway. He of course had no idea where he was going, but he could see the dim lights in the distance from the town and followed his gut reaction. As he drew closer to the town, there was a sweet aroma flowing with the wind as he walked, making his mouth water. "Everything in the town closes by six, including the bakery," Arthur murmured to himself. "I wonder if Mister Potter made a plethora of bread loaves today and the smell is just lingering. Or maybe I'm extra sensitive, since I've been missing for only God knows how long." The pathway led to the centre of the town and there was no one in sight, except for Miss Sylvia, who was carrying a paper bag filled with fresh vegetables. She stopped by the fountain where Arthur had just passed, and smiled.

"Mister Kirkland, you're alright!" she claimed, with a bright grin. "We were all wondering what had happened to you on the night you were escorting Mrs. Smith to her manor." Arthur nodded, shrugging.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright," he replied, rubbing his neck. "I am feeling a bit unwell but, I'm sure it's just a minor illness." Sylvia frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "Perhaps I should just leave you be, then. I'm sure I can find someone else to escort me home. I haven't felt safe since I heard that there might be a vampire lurking about in this town." She laughed at herself. "I sure picked the wrong town to be a teacher."

"I can still escort you home if you'd like." Arthur offered. "It's not a major problem for me." Sylvia smiled.

"That'd be lovely, Mister Kirkland, if you don't mind." she said.

"Please, call me Arthur. There's no need to be so formal." Sylvia nodded, adjusting her bag to her other hip.

"My house isn't too far from here; it's just out in the forest a bit." she explained, pointing at the alley between two buildings. "We can take the short cut there; it'll be quicker." Arthur nodded, following her lead as she took the steps forward and stepped into the dark alley. The sweet scent the young gentleman smelled earlier was still in the air, stronger as he walked behind Sylvia as she walked with caution. "Do you think we should've taken the longer route instead?" Arthur shook his head. He couldn't bear to open his mouth and speak; his head felt as if it were spinning around and around as he walked, the pounding in his sinuses constantly drumming a pulsating beat. Something was irritating him, as if he was being possessed, and Arthur wasn't sure how to handle it all. "Arthur? Are you alright?" Sylvia asked, stopping. "You look awfully pale; you should go home and get some rest. I think I'll be fine from her—"

"A-are you wearing…perfume, Sylvia?" Arthur asked. "You smell…nice. Exquisite, in fact." Sylvia tilted her head to the side in question.

"No, I'm not wearing any perfume. Actually, perfume usually bothers my nose; it makes me sneeze nonstop." she answered. "Arthur, I insist, you should go home. I'll be fine."

"I can take you home, don't mind me," Arthur said, licking his lips. "You wouldn't mind giving me dinner when we arrive at your home?" Sylvia shrugged.

"I'd be happy to fix you supper, if you're hungry." she offered. Arthur smirked, his hands shaking as he lifted the up towards her neck.

"Oh, I'm very hungry; starving, in fact." he whispered. Sylvia took a step back, staring at him in fear.

"M-mister Kirkland, you're making me uncomfo—" she began.

"Your scent…it's so intoxicating. Are you sure that you're not wearing any perfume?" he continued, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. Sylvia began smacking him and pushing him away from her.

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed. She attempted to run, but Arthur had already grabbed her arm and pulled her back, almost yanking her arm out of her socket. Sylvia continued to scream, in fear and in pain, as she fell to the ground, trying to kick the starving young vampire away.

"You shouldn't scream, Sylvia," he teased, kneeling down. He put his hand over mouth and grinned, revealing his new and sharp fangs. "People will actually think you're scared." She squirmed underneath him, trying her best to push and kick him away, but he was far too strong. Arthur ripped the collar on her dress and stared at her bare neck, chuckling to himself. "I'm so hungry…" he repeated in a hushed voice. He opened his mouth wide, ignoring Sylvia's last please and sunk his teeth into her flesh. Blinded by hunger, he tore her skin open with his fangs and sucked the blood that was racing down her neck and dress. He had never tasted something so sweet in his life; he continued to drink and drink for several minutes until there was nothing left of her.

* * *

_After school, Jeanne and I always met each other by the fountain in front of the church. On this day, it was no different; I pushed my peers in a rush to be the first at the fountain. I always ignored the strange looks I got from people I clumsily bumped into; the town__'__s people never really like me, which was why Jeanne was so important to me. She saw the true kindness in me, despite whatever rumours were spread across the town about me. _

_"__Beat you.__"__ Jeanne said, with a smile. She was sitting on the fountain__'__s edge, crossing her arms against her chest and swinging her legs a bit. I sighed and laughed, nodding. _

_"__You always beat me here.__"__ I replied, joking. I gave her a smirk. __"__I couldn__'__t stop thinking of you today.__"__ Jeanne raised her eyebrows slightly as she stood up. _

_"__Is that so?__"__ she asked. __"__I think you told me that the last time we saw each other, Francis.__"_

_"__You__'__re special to me, Jeanne. Naturally, I would think of you often.__"__ I muttered. She grinned, taking my hand. _

_"__I thought of you as well,__"__ she whispered. __"__Don__'__t get so defensive,__"__ She nodded her head towards the path we usually took to our hide out. __"__Shall we go?__"__ I linked my arm with hers, gesturing my arm in front of me. _

_"__After you, my lady.__"__ I said, teasingly. Jeanne giggled as we walked across the town, turning on the pathway to the fields we always loved to play. The only difference was that I hoped to get my first kiss that day and that Jeanne would be forever mine. We reached the top of the hill and I lied down in the soft grass, sighing in relief. __"__This is my favourite place to be; here on the top of this hill with you, Jeanne.__"_

_"__It__'__s one of my favourite places too.__"__ Jeanne replied, sitting down next to me. __"__Your mother told me that you__'__ve been sick for the past few weeks.__"_

_"__And?__"__ I asked. __"__I__'__m much better now, see?__"__ I turned towards her, pointing to my face and smiled. __"__Much better.__"__ Jeanne laughed, shaking her head. _

_"__Yes, I see that.__"__ she murmured. __"__The sunset is beautiful, no?__"__ I sat up, supporting my weight on my elbows and nodded in agreement. We continued to sit on top of that hill for several minutes, an hour at the least, watching the sun set and the sky turn to dusk before Jeanne sighed. __"__The two of us should get home; I know Sister Margaret is looking for me right now.__"_

_"__My Maman is probably on her way home right now,__"__ I replied. __"__You know how much she hates it when I__'__m not home.__"__ Jeanne chuckled, standing up. _

_"__Will I see you tomorrow?__"__ she asked, brushing back a small strand of hair behind her ear. I rose to my feet, stepping closer to her. I could smell her perfume, the aroma of honey and blossoms, a sweet fragrance I could never forget. I smirked. _

_"__It depends; will you give me a kiss?__"__ Jeanne__'__s eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink, as she glared at me. __"__It doesn__'__t have to be a sincere kiss.__"__ She rolled her eyes and tugged on my shirt, pressing her plump lips against mine. _

_ It was after then, I was never the same again._

* * *

Arthur rolled back onto his heels, looking at her shriveled body, noticing how unrecognizable she was. He couldn't stop shaking; his hands trembling violently as he stared at the corpse before him. _Did I really do this?_Arthur asked himself, trying to pull himself together. _Did I really kill her?_He heard footsteps approaching him behind him, the brilliant sound echoing off of the abandoned buildings surrounding him. "Oh Arthur," a disappointed voice murmured. "Did you have to bite her head off?" Francis knelt beside him, draping his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"I was…_so _hungry." Arthur answered, still shaking. Francis smirked.

"I know you were, but you didn't have to be so brutal," Francis replied. "Look at her! You sucked her dry; she looks like a poor raisin!" Francis sighed. "I warned you about leaving the mansion without my supervision; now look at what you've done. An innocent woman was killed." He carefully pulled an unused handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the young vampire. "Come on now, clean yourself up. I need to get you home before any civilians catch us."

"I'm not going home with you! Most certainly not!" Arthur hissed, bearing his fangs a little. Francis patted his head, chuckling.

"Now, now, don't bear your fangs at your master. You can't go home all by yourself, not in this state," Francis frowned, noticing how much Arthur was trembling. "Poor thing, you're in shock of it all, aren't you?" He shrugged his cloak off and wrapped it around Arthur, kissing his forehead. "Come on now; I have a supply of blood at home for you. You can finish satisfying yourself there." Arthur glared at him, his glowing eyes dimming as he began to relax in Francis' arms. Francis helped him stand up and let Arthur lean against him as they slowly walked back into the dense forest where the Frenchman's mansion rested. As soon as they stepped inside, Arthur collapsed on the couch, still clinging to the cloak that was wrapped around him.

"How long will I be like this?" Arthur mumbled, keeping his head hung low. Francis pulled the cork out of the bottle he was holding and poured the velvety red liquid into the glass before his lover.

"A week or so," he answered. "Once your hunger is completely satisfied, you won't make such rash, irresponsible actions." Arthur took the glass from him and gulped down the blood as quickly as he could. He then held out the glass, silently begging for more. Francis smirked, happy to fill the glass again. "However, the turning process may go faster if…"

"If what?" Arthur interrupted.

"Let me finish!" Francis snapped. "It might go faster if you have some of my blood," Arthur narrowed his eyes, letting his lips rest against the cool glass. "Don't worry, you can't kill me. It's impossible." Suddenly, the glass slipped from Arthur's hand as he quickly grabbed Francis by the shoulders, biting the crook of his neck in desperation. Francis winced before letting out a soft moan, letting his hand and fingers brush through Arthur's short, messy hair. "You don't have to bite so hard." he whispered. Arthur stepped back.

"Sorry," he apologised, wiping his mouth. "I was just…excited." Francis smiled, lifting Arthur's chin with his index finger.

"No apology needed," he said, pressing his lips against his once more. His smile turned into a sly smirk as the thought of having Arthur's scent all over his bed sheets…"Shall we continue this upstairs?"

* * *

_"__Jeanne! Jeanne, wake up! Please!__"__ I cried, shaking her cold, lifeless body. __"__Jeanne! This isn__'__t a joke, wake up!__"__ I knew that my screaming would cause attention if anyone happened to be nearby in that moment, but I couldn__'__t stop myself. I refused to believe that I had _killed _my best friend and love. __"__Jeanne! Come on, you have to wake up now. Sister Margaret is going to be wondering where you are! Please Jeanne, just open your eyes. For me?__"_

_"__Francis?__"_

_ I turned around to see my Maman standing behind me, worried. __"__Francis, sweetheart, I was so worried about where you had gone! I thought I lost you!__"__ she scolded, walking towards me. She looked at me with such anger as she approached where I was sitting, blocking her from seeing Jeanne__'__s body. __"__How many times do I have to tell you to come home right away from schoo__—"__ She froze. The anger the filled her eyes were gone as she stared at Jeanne__'__s body, then to me, tears racing down my cheeks and crusted blood around my mouth. _

_"__Maman__…"__ I sobbed. __"__She won__'__t wake up. Why won__'__t she wake up, Maman?__"__ Maman shook her head in shock, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her. _

_"__Come on, Francis, we need to leave.__"__ Was all she kept repeating as I constantly pushed her away from me. _

_"__I can__'__t just leave her here! I can__'__t!__"__ I cried, pulling my arm away from my Maman__'__s grasp. _

_"__Francis, listen to me,__"__ she hissed, pulling me close. She brushed my hair with her palm, kissing my forehead. __"__I know you__'__re scared and I know you__'__re upset about your friend, but we need to leave right now before someone finds you like this. I__'__ll explain everything later.__"_

_"__But Jeanne__…"__ I began, looking over my shoulder. _

_"__She__'__s dead, Francis. You have to let her go.__"__ There were dim lights coming from the forest and I could hear Sister Margaret calling Jeanne__'__s name. __"__Come on Francis, we need to leave!__"__ My Maman began dragging me along with her as I stared back at Jeanne__'__s corpse, praying that she was somewhere safe._

_ Forever safe from the beast inside of me. _


	3. Morals

_Maman slammed the door behind us once we reached the house and locked it. She still kept a forceful grip on my arm, dragging me along with her upstairs. I was crying, sobbing softly as I watched my Maman soak a washcloth in cold water and offer it to me. __"__Clean yourself up, now.__"__ she said, gently. She patted my head as she stepped out of the bathroom. I began wiping my mouth and chin with the cloth, shivering a bit as the frigid material touched my skin. I heard Maman rummaging through her belongings in her bedroom, muttering to herself nonstop. As I waited for her return, I stared at my reflection in the mirror, disgusted at myself. There were bloodstains scattered about on my shirt, my eyes were bloodshot from crying and I attempted to soften my sobs, I caught glimpses of my new, sharp fangs in my mouth. Angry, I lifted my fist in the air, ready to break the mirror into pieces with a single swing when I heard my Maman__'__s voice behind me. __"__Francis, could you come here, please?__"__ she called, her voice soft and gentle. I obeyed her, slowly making my way to her bedroom._

_ A small wooden chest sat on her bed to her right; I stared at it as she patted the spot to her left, encouraging me to sit down. I shook my head, backing away. __"__If I sit near you, I__'__ll hurt you as well.__"__ I muttered, leaning against the door frame. _

_"__You won__'__t,__"__ she replied. __"__Because now you know how to fight temptation.__"__ When I refused to move, she gave me a stern glare. I relented and cautiously sat next to her, letting her wrap her arms around my shoulders and kiss my forehead. __"__I was hoping this day would never come, but it seems that life is always full of surprises.__"_

_"__What__'__s in the box?__"__ I asked, not bothering to turn towards her. She sighed, sadly, and folded her hands in her lap. _

_"__Francis,__"__ she whispered. __"__Today is the day I will tell you about your father.__"_

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to see the sun's light trickling in from the window that sat above the bed. He slowly sat up, groaning and wincing in pain from his still raw wound on his neck. He touched it gently, only to draw in a quick breath from the dreadful pain. "Are you alright?" Francis asked, softly. He reached up to touch Arthur's cheek, smiling. "It's nice to have someone by my side; someone who's sweet and kind."

"That is not me at all," Arthur grumbled. "Not anymore, at least." Francis rolled over, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, kissing his hipline.

"That's because you're still in mid-transformation, my pet." he said. "You're just irritable."

"Speaking of which, is this blasted bite wound going to heal? It burns like hell." Arthur questioned, touching his neck again. Francis smacked Arthur's hand away, chuckling.

"It won't if you keep touching it like that!" he teased, shifting himself so he could see the mark. "It'll heal in time; a few more days at the very least." Arthur furrowed his brow.

"You've turned others before, then?" he asked. Francis smirked.

"No, you're the first, and last." he replied, pulling away.

"Then how do you know all of this?"

"My father taught me," Francis clarified. He slid off the bed and moved over to the dresser. "He turned a few people in his time. I owe him everything for what I know now."

"Your father's a vampire? So, what, you're half vampire then?" Arthur asked, leaning back.

"Something like that; my Maman thought I was human for thirteen years, however." Francis continued.

"Because sucking blood is a completely normal human trait." Arthur joked.

"I thought I was human too, because it was all I knew at the time." Francis pulled a drawer open, picking out a pair of trousers and slipped into them. "Things obviously changed when I…"

"Killed someone." The Brit guessed.

"Yes," Francis murmured. "I killed someone whom I dearly loved." Arthur cleared his throat, pushing the blankets back.

"Your mother?"

"No," Francis closed the drawer. "Jeanne." As he made his way over to the closet, he chuckled to himself. "You know, when I saw you at a very quick glance, I thought you kinda looked like her."

"You thought I was a woman?!" Arthur hissed.

"I _said_ at a very quick glance," Francis reiterated. "Then I noticed your eyebrows and well…"

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?!"

"Nothing," Francis glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "They're unique, is all." he added, buttoning his shirt. "Besides, the two of us were young when she died." Arthur sighed, standing up.

"Where are you off to?" he muttered, picking up his trousers that were still lying on the floor. Francis stepped in front of the mirror and smiled in pride.

"I have a town meeting to get to." he answered, tying on a tie.

"Oh, let me come with you!" Arthur cheered.

"No! It's too dangerous for you _and _the townspeople" Francis snapped. "You are to stay here and watch the house." Arthur scowled at him, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"People are going to start wondering where I've gone!" he shouted. "You can't keep me prisoner!"

"And I can't let you go on a rampage once you step foot into city hall and get a whiff of human scent!" Francis hissed, stepping closer to the other. "You'll stay here and I'll bring you supper. Deal?" Arthur hesitated, licking his lips a little before answering.

"Deal," he agreed, pushing past Francis to the doorway. "Just make sure it's not someone innocent, like Sylvia."

"Oh, my victims are never innocent," the Frenchman muttered. "They always deserve the fates they are given. Besides, I can't let you go hungry. A hungry vampire is a dangerous one." He sighed, patting Arthur's shoulder. "I should be home by six, tonight. You can be patient for that long, yes?" He kissed his shoulders, then brushed his lips against Arthur's. "Be a good little vampire, now."

* * *

_"__You never want to talk about Papa.__"__ I said, hoarsely. Maman nodded, blinking quickly. _

_"__That__'__s because it hurts my heart too much.__"__ she answered, unlocking the chest. Inside, there were several envelopes and an old, folded, wrinkly map. She let her hands trace the outside of the box, taking a deep breath. __"__These are the letters your Papa has written to me over the years,__"__ She turned to face me, giving me a sad smile. __"__Before I tell you anything, Francis, I need you to know and understand that your father is a good man.__"__ I nodded, taking an envelope out of the box. Maman leaned back, closing her eyes and exhaled. __"__Before I met your father, I was living on my own because my father had just passed away. I was only nineteen at the time.__ Now, __your father, Jacques, was just passing by. He wouldn__'__t have stayed as long as he did if I hadn__'__t offered him a room here. He was a bit strange then, your father, but it didn__'__t matter; he was the most handsome man I__'__ve ever laid my eyes on. You look just like him, to be exact,__"__ She gave me another smile, letting her hand rest on my lap. __"__To make a long story short, your father and I fell in love. Jacques wanted me to leave the town with him, but I couldn__'__t bring myself to. He always wanted to run away and I never knew why, then. Sooner or later, I began working at the bakery while he was searching for a job in town. _

_"__Suddenly, your father started acting funny. He became irritable and was always complaining about how hungry he was. I cooked him food but he always refused to eat, or, he would throw it all back up. I hated seeing him in pain, but there was nothing I could do.__"__ She took the envelope I was holding and carefully placed it back into that box. __"__Until, I found out that I was pregnant with you. I was thrilled and knew that the news would surely cheer up your father, sick or not. When I arrived home that day, I heard crying coming from behind the house. I slowly walked to the back and peered around the corner to find your father sobbing over a shriveled corpse. _

_"'__I__'__m so sorry,__'__ your father repeated over and over again. I never quite knew who it was he killed, exactly, but I knew he didn__'__t mean to do what he had done. Not by the way he reacted. In that moment, everything suddenly made sense, and I told your father that I was pregnant. For a moment, he was happy, but then he said that he needed to leave. He claimed that if he stayed, he would only end up hurting me more. __'__I can__'__t hurt the woman I love. Not again.__'__ He said. So, he left. And we__'__ve been writing letters ever since.__"_

_"__That__'__s it? He just left you?__"__ I muttered, getting angry. __"__How is he a good man, Maman?! He killed someone in the backyard and left you alone with me!__"__ She shook her head. _

_"__I wish I could tell you more, Francis. You don__'__t know him like I do.__"__ she whispered, handing me the folded map. __"__But you will soon.__"__ I unfolded that paper and stared at the outlined paths. Maman pointed to a tiny square, which was supposed to be our house, and traced the lines. __"__Your father told me that if you ever showed signs of being a vampire, I was to send you to him immediately.__"_

_"__I__'__m not leaving you, Maman.__"__ I said, placing the map back into the chest. _

_"__But you must go, Francis.__"__ she replied. __"__If you stay here, people will kill you.__"_

_"__Then let them!__"__ I snapped. __"__I deserve to die after what I did to my only friend in this village!__"__ Maman frowned. _

_"__Don__'__t say that, Francis. I__'__m not going to let anyone take away my beloved son.__"__ she whispered. _

_"__But you__'__d let Jacques take me away from you?__"_

_"__He__'__s your father and you__'__ll be safe with him!__"_

_"__I killed someone, Maman; isn__'__t that enough reason to kill me?! And what about Jacques? How many people do you think he__'__s killed in his lifetime?__"_

_"__Francis,__"__ she hissed, grabbing my shoulders with a tightening grip. __"__Why does the wolf kill the sheep?__"__ I stared back at her, blankly. __"__Because he is hungry, yes? Do the other wolves accuse him of murder? Does the wolf feel remorse?__"_

_"__No, but__…"_

_"__You feel terrible because I raised you to believe you were human. _I _believed you were human. But now, you know that you are no longer a human. There__'__s a different set of morals applied to your kind. And it is up to you to decide what those morals are.__"__ I paused, letting her words sink in. _

_"__But we__'__re smarter than wolves and sheep.__"__ I muttered. _

_"__Are we _really_, Francis?__"__ She smiled, patting my knee. __"__You__'__re not a monster, Francis. There__'__s always beauty behind the beast, and there__'__s a beast behind the beauty.__"_

_"__What__'__s that got to do with anything?__"__ Maman smiled. _

_"__You have to see the difference between the two; you are a gentle and caring person, Francis. Could a monster be any of those things?__"__ I shook my head, slowly, looking down. __"__Good,__"__ she handed the map to me again and kissed my forehead. __"__Then off to your father__'__s you shall go.__"_

* * *

Francis stepped into the rather large room of the city hall, quickly scanning the room to find an empty seat. "Ah, Mister Bonnefoy," Mrs. Owens, the woman who owned the pottery shop in the village, announced "Fashionably late as usual?" The Frenchman chuckled.

"So it seems." he replied, taking a seat in the back. Mrs. Owens stood at the podium, letting her fingers tap against the wood.

"Today, we are going to discuss the matters of crisis in our own." she began, brushing a frizzy lock of red hair behind her ear. "Our mayor and his wife were brutally murdered in the past few weeks. Mister Smith's body was found on the riverbank just last week, his body shriveled up as if the blood was sucked right out of him. His wife was found in the town's centre in the same condition. Mister Arthur Kirkland, the man who claims to use magic and was going to deal with this killer, has gone missing since Mrs. Smith's murder."

"Don't forget about my dear Sylvia's murder from last night as well!" an elderly woman cried out. Mrs. Owens nodded.

"Yes, Sylvia was found last night, in the same condition as previous victims, in a back alley with her groceries scattered about." she added. "This meeting is not only to address the matter of finding a new mayor, but to address the issue that we've got a murderer on our hands." Murmurs of panic filled the room, young mothers held their children close as their husbands began shouting.

"I say Arthur is a prime suspect!" a man hollered.

"We can't come to conclusions! For all we know, Mister Kirkland could be being held captive of this killer. Tortured, even." Mrs. Owens argued. "Our goal, as the citizens of this town, is to find the killer and find Arthur." Francis raised his hand.

"And a mayor, Mrs. Owens? We wouldn't want the town falling into more chaos, would we?" he announced.

"Yes, Mister Bonnefoy is right; our main focus should be to find a mayor." Someone agreed. Mrs. Owens shrugged.

"Then who's willing to be on the ballot?" she proposed. Silence filled the hall as people shifted awkwardly in their chairs, coughing. "Come now, we can't have an empty ballot, can we? We can put a box near the mayor's office and you can leave names on slips of paper? Now, about the killer…"

"Perhaps we should hire a proper detective? Our police here are _terrible_! They wouldn't even be able to find who stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" a woman suggested.

"The last I spoke with Arthur, he claimed the killer to be a vampire," another man said. "If that's true, a detective will be of no use. We need to find another person of magic, a vampire slayer!"

"You can't _really _believe in folklore, Harold?! Everyone knows vampires only exist in fiction!" someone teased. "A proper detective will do just fine!"

"Where do we find a detective, then?"

"London, is my best bet. Everything decent comes from London."

"I am telling you, we need a vampire hunter!"

"Oh shut it, Harold! We all know Arthur Kirkland was partially crazy anyway! The man constantly lived in a fantasy!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Owens hollered. "It is wrong to speak of those who are not here," She looked around the room as she stepped away from the podium. "Mister Kirkland could be dead for all we know." Francis did his best to hide his sly smirk as the townspeople continued to argue, yelling and screaming at each other about finding a detective. Mrs. Owens began pounding her fist on the podium, hoping to get everyone's panic to halt; but it was of no use. After several minutes of endless bantering, Francis stood up and headed for the door. Surprisingly, the people who sat near him took notice, and began hushing the others. In a matter of seconds, the room was silent again, and all eyes were on Francis.

"Francis," Mrs. Owens' voice echoed in the hall. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Form a committee." he answered, turning around just slightly to face everyone. "Form a committee to organise the mayor election and another one to hire a detective. That's it."

"Would you be willing to be in charge of these committees, Francis?" Mrs. Owens offered.

"I'd be willing to help organise the mayor election committee," Francis replied, simply. "For I can only commit to one; I also know a few people myself who might be willing to run on the ballot. Good people, in fact." Mrs. Owens nodded, writing the information down on a notepad. "I'd be willing to write them letters and make arrangements for their visits, if necessary." People began murmuring to each other, laughing this time, and carrying about.

"What a kind man!" an elderly woman stated. "He should be the one running this meeting!"

"He could be the mayor!"

"Then it is settled," Mrs. Owens announced. "Mister Bonnefoy will take care of finding a mayor. Is anyone interested in finding a proper detective?" A few hands slowly crept up in the air, people standing up slightly to see who the brave faces were. "Good; you three will run the committee than. Before we all leave, I think it's best and safe to set a curfew at sundown until this killer situation is sorted out." The townspeople grumbled in agreement, begrudgingly. As the meeting continued to go on, Francis left the hall with a confident smile curled around the corners of his lips.

* * *

_"__I__'__ve packed clothing and some blood for you and your travels,__"__ Maman said, helping me put my coat on. __"__Your father told me that this route is the safest route; it strays from any nearby towns so you won__'__t be tempted to kill again. The trip should only take two or three days.__"_

_"__Please don__'__t make me go.__"__ I pleaded. __"__I can learn to control myself without leaving!__"__ Maman shook her head. _

_"__Your father will take good care of you, Francis.__"__ she whispered, blinking back tears. __"__When you__'__re all grown up, you may come back.__"__ She kissed my forehead. __"__Be a good boy, dear.__"_

_"__I__'__m not a good boy, Maman. Not anymore.__"__ I muttered, hugging her tightly. _

_ "Francis, what did I tell you? What happened changed nothing." she replied. "You will always be a good boy to me." She pushed my away, revealing a soft, sad smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Now go and remember," she added as I began walking away. "Your Maman always loves you."_

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit more revealing toward Francis' character, especially with the back story and everything. I know I mentioned the last time that there would be less back story but to be honest, I think there's going to be one or two chapters left until the back story is over. This chapter is kind of important to the plot of the story (the bits that aren't part of the back story) and I promise there will be more FrUk moments to come. It's just hard to appease everyone and include love moments (that wouldn't fit, to be honest) in every chapter. So please, bear with me in this story. Reviews and critiques are welcomed and very much appreciated! **


End file.
